Taking Chances
by GwenWaterSiren
Summary: "Intentarlo. Caminar juntos hasta el borde y saltar hacia lo desconocido". OneShot inspirado en Eastwood :3  como un ¿apartado de la historia en general? xD  ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ale!  B


**Disclaimer: TD no es mío y 'Taking Chances' tampoco, sino de Celine Dion.**

~:~:~:~

_Sonó el timbre, y entre la gente saliendo de sus aulas, él se escabulló rápidamente y desapareció de entre medio de todas las personas corriendo, charlando animadamente o caminando de manera introvertida. Aunque a decir verdad era algo difícil para él escabullirse, ya que debido a su popularidad, la escuela entera le conocía la cara y quería hablarle. Tenía muchos amigos por ahí, quienes a decir verdad resultaban oportunos siempre, como por trampa de la suerte, cuando trataba de hacer cosas como éstas, escabullirse, escaparse sin que nadie le viera.  
>No cabía de la alegría. Ella le había dicho que <em>_**sí**__. La palabra más hermosa del mundo: __**sí, sí quiero que estemos juntos**__. Sintió en ese momento cómo los nervios se disipaban y daban lugar a una especie de nervios nueva, ¿existe en realidad esa emoción? Qué importa, él sabía bien qué era lo que sentía; era su corazón que se le saltaría del pecho en cualquier momento por la locura, por el desenfreno emocional que sentía, por la sangre corriendo como kartings por sus venas. Nada podía ser más perfecto en ese momento...salvo claro, que al día siguiente sería lunes. Escuela de nuevo.  
>El año se había pasado rapidísimo, ¿verdad? El mejor año de su vida. Quinto año quedaría para el recuerdo. Tantas emociones vividas...ganar el Campeonato Nacional de Artes Musicales <em>(1)_, convertirse en el Presidente de la clase por segunda vez consecutiva, haber tenido el mejor cumpleaños del mundo (junto con las llaves de su nuevo Jeep Wrangler color verde) con todos sus amigos, haber conocido a una persona muy especial...  
>Pareciera mentira que sólo la conoce desde hace cuatro meses. Nada más cuatro meses. Y pareciera mentira que ha pasado ya tanto tiempo. Llegó a mitad de año de su primermundista escuela anterior en York, e invadió la escuela con su presencia, o, bueno, en realidad, su extraña apariencia. Recuerda con una enorme sonrisa la primera vez que la vio, subiendo la escalera que conducía al laboratorio acompañada de Bridgette. "Es nueva", pensó, y sus ropajes oscuros así como su pelo atrajeron su atención de inmediato. Más tarde se la encontraría de frente en el pasillo de los lockers, oh casualidad, estaban en el mismo pabellón. Era sensacional. Entonces aprovechó para mirarle la cara, y de repente ya no era una chica nueva más. Era una chica nueva que le había causado intriga, demasiada intriga, sentía como si quisiera conocerla más aún, más todavía. Quería conocerla entera y hasta en esas partes del alma en las que nunca nadie entró a husmear. Quería saberlo absolutamente todo sobre ella.<br>Le sonrió, y ella fue indiferente. Dios, para qué, si sólo lograba atraparlo más dentro de su telaraña. Era hermosa a sus ojos. Y no pudo evitar seguir mirándola en lo que fue del día, y al día siguiente, y al día siguiente. Poco a poco se fueron conociendo más, pasando por ortodoxas aventuras como su secuestro o la noche en que fueron "asaltados" por unos pequeños bandoleros que Gwen cuidaba. Le dio el valor suficiente para atreverse a pedirle una cita de una vez por todas. Y todo resultó de maravillas.  
>No podía dejar de sonreírse.<br>Sin que nadie lo viera, entró por una puerta negra, y cerró con rapidez. Bajó trotando las escaleras a través de las butacas, y se subió al escenario casi de un salto, esos elegantes saltos suyos estirando las piernas y casi tropezando. A veces era demasiado torpe, pero siempre se movía con elegancia. Decían que era el mejor bailando, y sacándose su traje de modestia, se permitió a sí mismo darles la razón; realmente bailaba bien.  
>Fue hasta el foro <em>(2)_ y encendió uno de los reflectores, el azul, porque le recordó a Gwen y simplemente quiso usarlo. Porque lo hacía sentir pleno, como ella. En sus labios todavía quedaba el gusto de los suyos, y cuando lo recordó, se detuvo, se estremeció, y siguió camino con una enorme sonrisa.  
>De todos, ha sido el beso más verdadero de todos. ¡Y quería decírselo al mundo! Quería que supieran que había encontrado finalmente el amor. <em>_**"Oh, vamos Trent. ¿Cuántas veces te has repetido eso mismo?"**__, se desafiaba a sí mismo mientras arrastraba una butaca y se sentaba en ella, y __**"Siento que esta vez va de verdad"**__, se respondió. __**"¿Cuántas veces fue 'de-verdad'? ¿Diez, tal vez?" "Era un tonto sin cabeza. Pero de verdad. De verdad, de verdad, en lo más profundo de mí, siento que esto...va en serio. Siento que esto es lo que tenía el destino preparado para mí. Siento eso. Siento que ella es la indicada, siento, ¡siento que!...que ella me corresponde. Y que yo le correspondo. Y que esta vez es para siempre".  
><strong>__Soltó una carcajada pequeña mientras ajustaba las cuerdas de su guitarra, y se acomodaba. Cerró los ojos y la puso en su mente, a ella. Recordó la vez en que la vio sentada en el jardín del colegio, a la sombra de un árbol, dibujando o escribiendo. Era un panorama casi mágico. Aun habiendo un reluciente sol, un jardín exquisitamente primaveral con flores y colores y derroche de alegría, ella, sentada en un rincón, seguía trasmitiendo frío. Un frío muy acogedor para él. Pero no dejaba de verse tan...natural.  
>Había escuchado esta canción en Glee, era muy bonita. Lea Michele tiene una voz de la puta madre. Está cargada de expresividad en su voz y en sus facciones.<br>Comenzó a tocar los acordes que se los sabía de memoria y se los había aprendido hace tiempo en una sola noche. Era una canción bonita entonces, sí. Pero esta vez era especial. Sí, por Gwen...pero más por él. Ahora entendía la letra, porque estaba en la misma posición._

_**Don't know much about your life...Don't know much about your world, but don't want to be alone tonight on this planet they call Earth.**_

_No sabía mucho de su vida, salvo por las infinitas cosas que ella le ha contado, todas en una sola noche de quedarse fuera viendo las estrellas, y eso fue sólo hace como una semana. No sabía mucho de su mundo tampoco, de lo que ella fue, y de lo que quiere ser. Sólo la conoce "un poco-mucho", y teme que no sea suficiente; aunque su novia le repita constantemente que nadie la conoce mejor que él. Y era cierto. Ella no se había exhibido nunca de tal manera frente a una persona. Trent la hacía sentir segura de liberarse. Él era especial.  
>No quería sentirse sola en este mundo. Ni Trent tampoco. Y menos ahora que se habían encontrado el uno al otro.<em>

_**You don't know about my past and I don't have a future figured out, and maybe this is going too fast, and maybe it's not meant to last...**_

_Ella no sabía ni la mitad de cosas del pasado de Trent. Sabía muchas. Pero había cosas que él nunca le contó, cosas insignificantes a decir verdad, pero él quería que ella lo conociera entero, en todo su ser, en su pasado, en su presente y en su futuro. Estaba obsesionado con que Gwen lo supiese todo de él, se entregaba de manera completa y devota a sus rodillas. Tampoco es que tuviera un futuro ya planeado e imaginado...pero Gwen despertó eso. Antes sólo se preocupaba por sus estudios y tal vez un poco por su estatus social, pero ahora que la conocía...de repente le preocupaba el futuro. Y por las noches se dormía pensando, vagando en su mente, en donde pudo encontrar un raro sueño: los dos, viviendo juntos. Y entonces comenzó a pensar en ello. Y no sólo en qué será de los dos cuando termine la preparatoria, sino también...qué será de su vida. Pensó que le gustaría algo relacionado a la música, y tenía todas las herramientas para ello: Una guitarra, una dulce voz, el carisma suficiente y una media beca en Julliard. Pero sentía que ese lugar no era adonde pertenecía. No sentía lo mismo que cuando toca en los bares de la ciudad.  
>Pero nadie puede vivir de música certeramente, y tampoco es como si Trent fuera el nuevo talento descubierto que facturara millones. Aún no sabía qué rayos hacer con su futuro, y sólo faltaba un año para poder decidirlo con certeza.<br>Tal vez las cosas iban demasiado rápido. No sólo en su vida, sino con Gwen también. De la noche a la mañana (bueno, cuatro meses, no es mucho ni es muy poco) ya eran pareja, y estaban casi cerca de formalizarlo. Era casi como si estuviesen actuando como adultos respecto a "lo suyo". Ya hasta tomaban las decisiones juntos, bah; decisiones tontas como "¿puedo publicarte algo en Facebook?", decisiones inocentes. Tal vez era demasiado rápido; y, quién sabe, tal vez no estaba destinado a perdurar. Pero mientras estuvieran allí y ahí, juntos los dos, mientras se sintieran felices al respecto, ¿qué importaba?_

_**But what do you say to taking chances? What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below, or hand to hold, or hell to pay?**_

"_**Pero ¿qué dices de tomar oportunidades? ¿Qué dices de intentarlo?" **__Ir más allá del borde, saltarlo de la mano, sin saber a dónde van, ni qué les depara, ni si alguien más los esperará del otro lado o si algo malo les aguarda. Sin saber si hay suelo sólido del otro lado o caerán de la superficie. Arriesgarse. Decidir. Juntos.  
>Intentarlo.<em>

_**I just want to start again, and maybe you could show me how to try, and maybe you could take me in, somewhere underneath your skin? What do you say of taking chances? What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below, or hand to hold, or hell to pay?  
><strong>__**And I had my heart beaten down, but I always come back for more, yeah. There's nothing like love to pull you up when you're laying down on the floor there. So talk to me, talk to me, like lovers do.  
>Yeah walk with me, walk with me, like lovers do.<strong>_

_Lo único que quería hacer era hablarle, y sentirla, y mirarla, tocarla, besarla, abrazarla, tenerla, contemplarla, estudiarla, soñarla, amarla.  
>Caminar con ella hasta el borde y saltar hacia lo desconocido.<em>

~:~:~:~

**(1) Lo inventé xD **

**(2) Foro: partes laterales del escenario, son donde se dejan los elementos necesarios para los actores y es por donde salen para desaparecer de escena. Tres años de experiencia, **_**dear**_**(H) xD**

**No me importa que no se puedan hacer songfics, me vale lo mismo. Si lo quieren eliminar elimínenlo, total , yo tengo una copia en mi nott. Para mí deberían poder hacerse songfics e_e  
>Saludos, espero que les haya gustado. Y sí, es un oneshot inspirado en Eastwood, mi otro fic. ¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) my Kusin Guaif Aleeee! :B I love you, Gwennie nwn<strong>


End file.
